degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150426192911
Posted this on tumblr but whatever XD Why do shippers think that Triles broke up? If they were “so in love”, there’s no reason they should have. Personally, me and other Matlingsworth shippers know the deal and their break-up makes sense to US. Still, if they were as “healthy”, “in love” and “meant for each other” as their shippers believe they are……and they have a RIGHT to their opinion, absolutely, BUT….THEY SHOULD STILL BE TOGETHER THEN. Point out one conversation they had that was deep, heartfelt and NOT superficial? Point out one time Miles spoke positively of Tristan to a third party without ONCE mentioning Maya and thus, implying that he was desperately in need of someone to replace HER love rather than appreciating that new individual for who they are. So, why DID Triles break up if shippers refuse to believe that Miles is still deeply in love with Maya and was merely using Tristan? WHY was Miles so miserable? “Miles LOVES Tristan; he just hasn’t come to terms with his bisexuality and it’s understandably difficult for him to be in a same-sex relationship without feeling scared and insecure. It’s so realistic. That explains all his stress and him turning to weed but believe me, hun, he like SO loves Tristan” No, that ain’t it. Miles didn’t even HAVE a “coming-out” storyline. He was CLEARLY comfortable with who he is….and yes, I’m a Matlingsworth shipper that can accept that Miles indeed likes girls and boys. I just don’t believe that Tristan is one of those boys, at least not on an emotional level. Tristan’s very CUTE(physically) but that’s about it. Anyway, Miles wasn’t in the closet. So clearly, him “struggling” with his sexuality was not a factor and therefore, not the reason they broke up. “Miles’s father abuses him! Blame HIM for fucking up Triles. Miles wants to be with Tristan more than he wants to take his very next breath but his piece of shit father is getting in the way of that.” Yeah, Miles’s dad IS an abusive piece of shit. But that’s been the story since day one and that NEVER stopped him from loving Maya and wanting to give her all his time. And I really resent how when Matlingsworth were together, it seemed like no one cared about his dysfunctional home life but conveniently, they need to use it as a reason to explain why Triles broke up. But that’s not the reason either. As fake as it was to look good for the public eye, even Miles’s father didn’t give Miles hell for being with a boy, so what did he have to fear where that was concerned? Nothing. “Weed” LOL I’m not even going to touch this one. Miles was getting fucked up on that bud long before he even knew a Maya, a Zoe or a Tristan. All Miles ever wanted was for someone to LOVE HIM(NOT LUST), UNDERSTAND HIM and prove themselves to be a RELIABLE shoulder to cry on, not just one to cling to him because he’s “so hot” and for BEING “so hot” won’t be mad at him long. If Miles has found all of THAT in Tristan, Triles would still be together. So, clearly, he didn’t. WHAT’S STOPPING THEM? “Big Bad Evil Maya always butting into shit?” Uh-huh, two seven-foot tall ass niggas with bad tempers can’t be together for they would have to face the wrath of some tiny ass, petite ass, demure-natured little girl who wouldn’t and probably COULDN’T even hurt a fly. Makes sense. Still, Triles shippers can ship as their heart desires. My logic and analysis of it shouldn’t scare them, tbh. There’s a strong possibility that Triles has many more moments to come(not that I’d stick around fot it) and that’s BECAUSE writers and producers might get greedy for ratings. Cuz honestly…based on how shit was written, I don’t think they intended for Triles to be so well-liked but they are.